


Even the Dark Parts of Us Deserve Love

by shisuislefteye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Stiles suffers through night terrors and Derek is there to help him through it. In whatever way Stiles may need him.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 74





	Even the Dark Parts of Us Deserve Love

The nightmares hadn’t gone away for Stiles. Truthfully, he didn’t know if they ever would or even if he wanted them to. It reminded him of a past that he wanted to forget but also of the strength he possessed and his willingness to fight for the cause of good. 

But on nights like this, the loneliness and darkness that surrounded him on all sides, he wanted nothing more than for the nightmares to fade away into oblivion. For the nightmares to leave him and his head alone; to dim until there was nothing left. 

It was so hard to talk about, to think about, to dream about. Knowing he was the reason his best friend lost the girl he loved most. Knowing that Allison’s family would never recover from the hurt that he had unwillingly put them through. Stiles knew that no one blamed him for her death, but that didn’t matter much whenever he spent most of his time blaming himself. 

A tap, tap, tap on his window brushed away his dark thoughts. As he walked to his window and looked out of it, the beating of his heart quickened and his face felt hotter. 

Derek. Always Derek. 

“Open the window before I break it, Stiles.” The Alpha told him sternly, not even a hint of deception in his voice.

A part of Stiles wanted to test that theory, but he decided that it was best not to do that. So Stiles opened the window with a small and shy smile on his face. 

Derek climbed in effortlessly. 

“What are you doing here, sourwolf? It is almost,” Stiles looked at the clock on his wall, “two in the morning. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“If you aren’t asleep then why should I have to be?” 

“Don’t answer a question with a question! Its in poor taste.” 

Derek laughed loudly, the sound melting a place of Stiles’ traumatized heart. 

Stiles walked to the edge of his bed, sat, and pat it down next to him. A small smile found its way to the older man’s face as he sat down. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know its been hard for you lately...and its been three months since Allison died, so I figured you weren’t doing well. Don’t lie to me, how are you?”

_This is crazy_ ,  Stiles thought.  _Derek Hale always the one asking me if I am okay or not, when even my own friends and family won’t._

“Some nights are much easier than others. But tonight...has been hard. I fell asleep for about an hour; but when I close my eyes all I see is her face, all I hear is her voice.” Stiles admits, knowing that if he didn’t Derek would pick up on his lie instantaneously.

“Death is never easy, Stiles. Especially whenever it is someone you loved and cared for. The only easy thing about deathis the parts where you are getting wrapped up in your own guilt and self-deprecation.”

That sentence sent Stiles’ head into a frenzy. He had never heard someone word the exact feelings that he was having over the death and destruction that the Nogitsune had brought about. 

“But you must know that the blame isn’t on you. You are the only person that puts fault on yourself for her death. But I know my words won’t change how you feel, not tonight anyways. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. In anyway you may need me.” 

Stiles needed that, he needed assurance and relief. With tears welling up in his eyes, he put his pride aside for a moment and asked Derek, “Can you just hold me? Maybe tell me astory to help put me to sleep, even?”

Derek didn’t respond, not with words anyways. He lied back onto the bed and Stiles soon followed suit. Derek quickly used his arms to envelop Stiles‘ small, fragile body. The younger of the two put his head on the wolf’s chest and breathed in softly. 

This was something that had happened every so often since the night terrors began for Stiles. The first time, Stiles had jolted up in his sleep and found Derek climbing in his window. He was crying and clawing in his sleep, Derek told him. As he cried more, his body was growing tired and Stiles simply said, “I need you.” 

“So one time, when I was maybe eleven or twelve, I found Peter’s journal. He was only eighteen or so at the time, and he was thoroughly convinced that he was in love with some girl named Riley. In his journal he said the most ridiculous things about how her eyes were as golden as the sun and her laugh was as vibrant as the Cancun oceans,” that part made Stiles chuckle a bit, which made Derek smile softly. 

“Anyways, I never told him I found it because I wanted to read more. He was writing poetry of her beauty and tales of their undying love. It was funny to me at first, but soon it was what made me realize that my uncle had a good heart in him. He wasn’t always some rough, scary wolf that made others tremble. He was a sap and could love intensely, just like the rest of us.”

In his drowsy state, Stiles rubbed his hands on Derek’s chest and stared uo at him, “Why did you choose to tell me that story, Der?”

A soft smile found its way on Derek’s face, “To remind you that despite the bad things people have done, most of us are capable of love and being loved. That no matter how much self hatred you hold, there’s someone out there that loves you so much more than you could ever hate and blame yourself.”

A single tear ran down the face of Stiles Stilinski, but Derek quickly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. 

Stiles closed his eyes and kissed the chest of Derek Hale, softly telling him, “I love you too, sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a hardcore Sterek binge lately. I miss them so much !!!


End file.
